1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system that displays an image, and to a display device, a transmission device, a recording medium, a display method, and a transmission method, which are related to the display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known an imaging device, such as a digital camera, that takes a still image and moving picture of a subject, and stores the taken still image and moving picture in a storage unit such as a memory card and a built-in memory.
Incidentally, in recent years, a display system has been developed, that converts document information of a slide show or the like, which is stored in a personal computer (PC), into a JPEG file, transfers the document information to the imaging device, and browses the document information by using the imaging device.
Moreover, there has also been proposed a technology for directly browsing the document information as described above by using a portable terminal, such as a cellular phone and a PDA, having a display screen without converting the document information into the JPEG file (refer to Japanese Patent application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-78664).
However, in the case of the above-described technology and the like, difficulty in design thereof has been high because specifications of the document information are extremely detailed.
Therefore, it has been difficult to directly display the document information, and to display the document information in the same way as in the case of creating the document information in the PC.
Moreover, in the case of the display system that transfers the document information converted into the JPEG file to the imaging device and browses the document information thereon, the information concerned has been stored as mere image information.
Therefore, in the case of document information composed of a plurality of pages, it has been necessary to find desired image information in a recording unit, and a user has not been able to browse the image information efficiently.